


Старина Холод

by PrettyPenny



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: У Барри фиксация на возрасте Капитана Холода.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captain Cold or Captain Old?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989724) by [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016  
> Бета: Bianca Neve

Когда это случилось впервые, Барри так удивился проявлению слабости со стороны Капитана Холода, что от неожиданности пошутил и только после начал действовать. Он много раз подлавливал Капитана Холода при помощи своей скорости и способностей, внезапно заставая врасплох, но ни разу не побеждал из-за того, что тот _спотыкался_. 

Поэтому Барри спросил:

— Стареешь, Холод?

Тот, конечно, отрицал — ничего удивительного. Пожилые люди никогда не считают себя старыми. Джо вот не считает. Так что Капитан Холод сказал:

— Возраст не помеха, чтобы тебе навалять. Просто не заметил выщербину на тротуаре.

Барри бросил взгляд на свеженький асфальт и хмыкнул.

— Да, тебе следует смотреть под ноги. Может, стоит заменить очки на более подходящие? Я слышал, бифокальные линзы помогают.

Капитан Холод нахмурился и как будто немного смутился, но тут же взял себя в руки, и Барри засомневался — а не привиделось ли ему, поскольку Холод сразу пошел в наступление. Как обычно.

— Не каждому из нас дана способность к регенерации и вечная молодость, — огрызнулся Холод. — Некоторым приходится полагаться на мозги, но откуда тебе знать. Ты ими никогда не пользовался. 

До того как Барри смог придумать остроумный ответ, Капитан Холод смылся, использовав хитрый прием. Барри ни капли не удивился — расстроился, да, но не удивился. 

В следующий раз все вышло нарочно. Капитан Холод побеждал: ну да, он действительно был блестящим стратегом, а Барри слишком часто оставался с носом. Жаль, что Холод использовал свой гений на злодейства вместо добрых дел. Не то чтобы Барри нуждался в помощи… Ладно, по правде, помощь бы ему не повредила.

Теперь, когда Уэллс оказался Обратным Флэшем и лишь жертва Эдди помогла его остановить — Барри мог добавить этот пункт в список вещей, где он облажался в планировании, и возможно, если бы он _использовал мозги_ вместо игр в догонялки, Эдди не пришлось бы умирать, — у него остались лишь Циско и Кейтлин, но ни один из них и рядом не стоял с Капитаном Холодом. Циско был скорее техническим гуру, а Кейтлин — слишком осторожна и зациклена на здоровье Барри. Они были отличными друзьями и здорово помогали, но не видели всей картины в целом, как было нужно Барри — и как умел Уэллс. В моменты, когда Барри пытался победить Капитана Холода, ему действительно не хватало способности Уэллса широко мыслить.

Уклонившись от выстрела крио-пушки, Барри прокричал с досадой:

— Что, в доме престарелых сегодня не играют в нарды?

Похоже, ему удалось ошеломить Холода.

— Какое тебе дело до моего возраста? — спросил тот. — Это твоей неуверенности пора _устареть_ , Скарлет.

Затем ухмыльнулся и _снова_ сбежал, ублюдок. Барри мог бы догнать его на суперскорости, но Капитан Холод бросился влево, ко входу на битком набитый рынок Централ-Сити. В последний раз, когда Барри проносился мимо такого скопления товаров, поднятый им ветер наделал уйму проблем и газеты разразились гневными статьями. Будь проклят Капитан Холод и его продуманный план ограбить ювелирный магазин прямо напротив оживленного продуктового рынка.

Похоже, разгадав неумение Барри планировать, Капитан Холод продолжил ограбления. За вылазками Холода и нападениями металюдей большинство дней проходили в усталости. Айрис была безутешна из-за смерти Эдди, Кейтлин стоически оплакивала новую утрату Ронни, предательство Уэллса все еще было свежо — и все остальное, казалось, отходило на второй план. 

Так что когда перепалки с Капитаном Холодом стали неотъемлемой частью их стычек, Барри пребывал в восторге. Он должен был быть остроумным, чтобы прищучить Холода, а тот мог использовать тематические шутки и подколки, как ему заблагорассудится. Барри считал, что это на руку им обоим. А еще ему впервые после сингулярности было весело. Он снова почувствовал радость бытия. Было странно считать это заслугой Холода, но, сказать по правде, Барри даже не замечал подкравшуюся депрессию, пока не избавился от нее и не почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Он испытывал столько вины, и со временем ему не становилось легче, напротив, она погребала его под собой. 

Так что когда Капитан Холод сбегал снова и снова, в глубине души Барри радовался. Он корил себя за это чувство, но в то же время с нетерпением ждал их следующего столкновения. Он начал просматривать сайты с шутками и вступил в несколько тематических сообществ на фейсбуке, чтобы найти достойные, испытать на Капитане Холоде и лишить того слов. Это практически никогда не срабатывало, но в те редкие моменты, когда Холод поддавался и отвечал подколкой или просто стрелял из крио-пушки, Барри чувствовал себя победителем. И пусть Холод в конце концов ускользал — иногда из-за невнимательности Барри.

Конечно, Циско и Кейтлин заметили, как улучшалось его настроение — особенно после стычек с Капитаном Холодом. Сам-то Барри не считал это поводом для беспокойства… пока друзья не решили вмешаться. 

Капитан Холод только что скрылся после ограбления хранилища бриллиантов. Во время схватки Барри блеснул новой шуткой: 

— В твоем детстве радуги были все еще черно-белыми? — и оставил Капитана Холода в полном замешательстве, так что в лабораторию он заходил, насвистывая от самодовольства. 

Вот только кроме Циско и Кейтлин в лаборатории обнаружились еще и Джо с Айрис. Барри замер и полувопросительно произнес:  
— Привет? 

Джо хмурился больше всех, но даже Кейтлин казалась расстроенной, и у Барри внутри завозилось дурное предчувствие. Что-то точно случилось, решил он, переводя взгляд с одного озабоченного лица на другое. 

Наконец Джо произнес: 

— Я думал, это лишь фантазии этих двоих, но как ты мог, Барри?

— Что мог?

— Запасть на Капитана Холода!

Барри завис.

— О чем ты вообще говоришь?

— Мы слышали весь ваш обмен любезностями, Барри, — продолжил Джо. — Мы все знаем.

Мысленно пробежавшись по событиям ограбления, Барри так и не понял, что могло вызвать такую сильную реакцию у Джо. Да, он перекидывался остротами с Капитаном Холодом, но они не были ни личными (боже упаси), ни что-то там еще.

Пока Барри как рыба хватал ртом воздух, Айрис ахнула:

— Боже мой, ты сам не знаешь, правда?

В конце концов Барри совладал с голосом:

— Знаю что? Я вообще не понимаю, о чем вы сейчас.

— Барри, — мягко начала Кейтлин, — мы с Циско уже несколько недель слушаем, как вы флиртуете, ты и Капитан Холод. Мы переживаем.

— Я не флиртовал! Мы соревновались в остроумии... погоди. Ты думаешь, Капитан Холод флиртовал со мной? — надежда в его голосе была так очевидна, что ее услышал даже сам Барри. Он заметил понимающий взгляд Джо и скривился. Черт, он запал на Капитана Холода. Он понятия не имел, когда появились эти чувства, но это определенно объясняло его нежелание Холода _ловить_.

Ужас, все поняли раньше него, но в то же время… в то же время в Барри затеплилась надежда: может, Холод тоже к нему неравнодушен? Все эти чувства боролись в его сердце — и Барри знал, конечно, знал, что надо делать. Все забыть, поймать Холода раз и навсегда! Но вдруг его радость испарится, а на ее место вновь вернется тоска? Вдруг из-за отказа от Холода и их дружеской игры его поглотит отчаяние? Барри не знал и это пугало еще больше. 

Джо не стал держать своего мнения при себе:

— Барри, ты же понимаешь, что это плохая идея. Капитан Холод убийца и вор. Он терроризировал Централ-Сити, когда ты еще пешком под стол ходил!

Барри не сдержался и хохотнул. Это была хорошая шутка. Жаль он не придумал ее сам и не испробовал на Холоде. Затем он поймал сердитый взгляд Джо и скорчил недовольную гримасу.

Тем не менее, загнанный в угол своей семьей и друзьями и находящийся в крайне неудобном положении из-за открывшихся чувств, Барри пообещал поставить крест на всем, что было связано с Капитаном Холодом. Само собой, он не стал говорить вслух, что вряд ли справится с таким сложным делом без хорошего плана, а планирование — не его сильная сторона. Особенно когда ему не хочется планировать. Он и так уже столько потерял из-за своих сверхчеловеческих способностей, не то что какой-то флирт. Едва ли он ощутит потерю. Верно?

Боже, как же он ошибался.

Он старался, правда. Но Капитан Холод все время его опережал, да, это был именно каламбур. Барри надеялся, что благодаря своей скорости он легко схватит Холода, если действительно этого захочет, но тот все время _обдумывал_ нападения и раз за разом использовал скорость Барри против него самого.

Отчаявшись, Барри снова начал насмехаться над Холодом. Поинтересовался, не вызывает ли у того ностальгию фильм Мир Юрского периода, а когда Капитан Холод грабил антикварно-аукционный дом, заметил, что Капитана Холода стоило бы выставить там как предмет старины.

На это Холод заявил:

— В машине главное не пробег, а дороги, по которым она ходила, — но прежде чем Барри смог найтись с достойным ответом, он продолжил: — И да, Барри. Проваливай с моей лужайки, — навел пушку Барри под ноги и выстрелил.

Барри отпрыгивал от выстрелов, пока не скрылся за углом и не смылся, задыхаясь от смеха. 

Он пробежал почти весь город, все еще ухмыляясь, когда понял, что опять дал Холоду уйти. Джо не обрадуется. Барри уронил голову и потер шею. Хотел бы он, чтобы все было проще. Чтобы он мог вдруг возненавидеть Капитана Холода раз и навсегда.

Но он не мог.

Он снова и снова возвращался в лабораторию побежденным, ловил озабоченные взгляды Циско и Кейтлин и терпел резкие замечания Джо. Это было пыткой, или было бы ею, если бы в глубине души Барри не испытывал облегчение. Он знал, что это неправильно, и прослушал об этом не одну лекцию — частота их постоянно росла, — но в какой-то мере ему было все равно.

Джо, конечно же, не разделял метаний Барри. Полиция также неустанно преследовала Капитана Холода, и Джо постоянно с ним сталкивался, отчего Барри беспокоился и за Джо, и за Холода. Он знал, что они пытаются друг друга уязвить, и переживал о том, что окажется произнесено, когда Барри не будет стоять между ними как буфер.

Беспокоился он не зря.

После одного из таких столкновений Капитан Холод встретил Барри с особенно ехидной улыбкой. Он вломился в ювелирный магазин, но ничего не крал, просто сидел на одном из вычурных стульев. Барри запнулся. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Капитан Холод так лучился самодовольством и весельем, а учитывая, что самодовольным Капитан Холод выглядел всегда, это напрягало особенно. 

Холод закинул свою пушку на плечо.

— Если бы я знал, что шутки про возраст с твоей стороны были флиртом…

Проклиная все, что бы Джо ни сказал Капитану Холоду, Барри воскликнул:

— Я издевался, а не флиртовал!

— Нет, правда, я польщен. — Холод поднялся и осторожно шагнул к Барри.

Барри не собирался сознаваться, но ведь оно почти так и было. Ситуация становилась крайне неловкой. Он задрал подбородок.

— Перестань! Я не флиртовал! — Барри убеждал себя, что специально подпускает Капитана Холода ближе, чтобы потом его поймать, но кого он обманывал — с таким-то бухающим сердцем и громким дыханием?

Капитан Холод остановился прямо напротив Барри и, наклонившись, прошептал ему на ухо: 

— Выключи свой наушник, Красный.

В его ухе Циско перечислял все те ужасные вещи, которые с ним случатся, если он послушается, но Барри был слишком занят, пялясь Капитану Холоду в глаза. Голубые пленяющие глаза, и их горячий взгляд заставлял Барри трепетать. Он выключил свой наушник. 

С тонкой ухмылкой Капитан Холод стащил с Барри маску и… поцеловал. От силы поцелуя Барри повело, как молодое деревце на ветру, но Капитан Холод обнял его за пояс, придавая равновесия.

Язык Капитана Холода сплелся с языком Барри на долгие мгновенья, пока оба не отстранились друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание. 

— Думаю, теперь ты можешь звать меня Леном, — заметил Холод.

Барри моргнул и нехорошо улыбнулся.

— Так зовут пенсионеров.

Закинув голову назад, Лен расхохотался, легко и беззаботно. Барри не смог долго смотреть на его веселье и притянул для нового поцелуя.

Может, вместо того, чтобы ругать Джо, Барри стоило его поблагодарить. Хотя, если подумать, Джо вообще не следует ничего об этом знать. Кто-то же должен следить за сердцами стариков, чтобы их не хватил удар, в конце-то концов.


End file.
